darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Predakonda
Predakonda (Japanese: ドクワバミ Dokuwabami) is a dual-type Poison/Dark Powermon. It evolves from Vypethon starting at level 25. Biology Physiology The largest of the snake Pokémon, it can measure at up to 25 feet long, more than twice as long as its pre-evolution. Its long body now has a darker purple underside and a black upper side, with red lines between the two color regions and a ridge of black spikes and purple hexagon markings down the spine. It still has a purple snout, but its lips are now red and it also has two purple ridges similar to horned vipers. Its lower jaw is purple and dislocatable, and its mouth is lined with vicious red teeth. Gender Differences A female lacks the black spike on the back of her head. Special abilities Because of their muscular coils, Predakonda can crush boulders with ease. They use this powerful grip to kill large prey with little effort. They also have powerful digestive juices, which enable them to digest a meal, bones and all. They are capable of digesting metal, and if attacked they will use these powerful acids to great effect. Habitat They live in dense jungles, where they swim in rivers to ambush their prey. Behavior Diet They are carnivorous, and they can and will eat victims that are as big or bigger than they are. In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "Predakonda are the largest of all snake Pokémon. They have voracious appetites and they can eat almost anything, being able to even digest metal. Always on the lookout for food, they have been known to consume other snake Pokémon - even other smaller Predakondas." Copper:'' "Predakonda are the largest of all snake Pokémon. They have voracious appetites and they can eat almost anything, being able to even digest metal. Always on the lookout for food, they have been known to consume other snake Pokémon - even other smaller Predakondas."'' Bronze: Game Data Base Stats !212 - 255 !276 - 365 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !71 - 126 !117 - 247 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !86 - 148 !95 - 212 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !73 - 118 !88 - 210 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !61 - 102 !78 - 199 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !85 - 140 !139 - 280 |- style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(104, 42, 104); background: rgb(193, 131, 193) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *Even though real pythons are not venemous and kill by constricting their prey, Predakonda can learn Poison Fang via breeding and move tutor. The same is true for its pre-evolution, Vypethon. *Although it is based on a constricting snake, it cannot learn Constrict. However, it can learn Wrap. Origin It is based on large constricting snakes - specifically the largest, the anaconda. 'Name origin' Predakonda is a portmonteau of "predator" and a mispelling of "anaconda." Its Japanese name, Dokuwabami, comes from dokuja, "poisonous snake," and uwabami, "anaconda" - literally, "poisonous anaconda." Category:Powermon Category:Jungle Powermon Category:Poison Types Category:Dark Types Category:Reptilian Powermon